Big Bang DAETOP
by BIG BANG TOP
Summary: Big Bang baru selesai Alive Tour. Dae langsung marah-marah karena TOP selalu sama member lain. Apa ya yang bakal TOP lakukan agar namja imut yang satu ini g marah lagi? *pikiran Mesum


BIG BANG

Pairing : DAETOP

Pairing tambahan : G-Ri

Semua member big bang sudah kelelahan akibat big bang alive tour. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke dorm. Di mobil semua sudah tampak kelelahan. G-Dragon dan Seungri sudah tertidur pulas, Taeyang sedang sibuk mencari posisi tidur, sedangkan Daesung suah tertidur di pundak TOP sampai mengeluarkan iler.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka semua samapai di dorm Big Bang. G-Ri dan Taeyang sudah bangun dan masuk kedalam dorm. Daesung walau sudah diguncang-guncang tetap tidak bangun. Akhirnya TOP pun menggendong Daesung sampai ke kamar Daesung.

'berat sekali anak ini' pikir TOP sambil menidurkan Daesung ditempat tidur.

"Selamat malam Chagi" ucap TOP sambil mencium kening Daesung

"Em.. Hyung~" Erang Daesung. Daesung menggeliat hingga bajunya terbuka sedikit.

TOP tertawa kecil melihat Daesung seperti itu. Ia teringat masa lalunya.

Flashback On~

"Hyung... aku mau ngasih tau sesuatu deh" panggil Daesung pada TOP

"Ada apa Dae?" TOP pun mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Daesung. Tiba-tiba daesung meneriaki telinga TOP

"SARANGHE TOP-HYUNG !" TOP kaget karena teriakan Daesung dan tidak percaya pada apa yang Daesung katakan

"Daesung... NADO SARANGHE" balas TOP berteriak. Mereka pun berlari menuju ke hamparan rumput di taman dan merebahkan diri di rumput.

Malam hari saat itu sangat indah bulan bersinar terang dan banyak bintang bertaburan dilangit. Seakan mereka mengetahui suasana hati TOP dan Daesung yang hari ini telah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Flashback Off~

"TOP Hyung~" panggil Daesung yang sudah mulai melek

"Ada apa Chagi?"

"Hyung mau tidur disini ga aku kedinginan kalo sendiri" pinta Dae sambil tersenyum Aegyo

"Memang kenapa biasanya kamu tidur sendiri" TOP duduk di tempat tidur Daesung

"Sudah beberapa bulan kita tidak tidur bersama, Kamu selalu tidur sekamar dengan Taeyang-hyung sedangkan Jiyong-hyung selalu tidur dengan Seungri. Tetapi aku.. HUH! Selalu tidur sendiri, paling bagus aku tidur dengan beberapa kru" Ucap Dae sambil menidurkan kepalanya di paha TOP.

TOP mengelus-elus kepala Dae.

"Lalu aku harus tidur disini?"

"Iya"

"Oke tetapi aku ganti baju dulu ya"

Beberapa lama kemudian TOP datang memakai piyama dan tiduran disamping Daesung. Daesung sudah tertidur lagi.

"Chagi.. katanya kamu mau aku tidur disini"

"Eh... Hyung sudah selesai"

"Iya, Jadi apa yang mau kamu ceritakan?"

"Banyak sekali, mulai dari park Bom Noona yang selalu menggodamu, lalu Jiyong-hyung dan Seungri yang sering menarikmu saat aku sedang ngobrol dengan hyung pokokny..."

Omongan Dae terhenti karena TOP sudah mengunci bibir manis Daesung. Tanpa basa-b asi Daesung melingkarkan tangannya di leher TOP. Lidah mereka beradu menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan tentu saja TOP yang menang. Ia pun diberi akses untuk menelusuri semua milik Daesung.

TOP pun melanjutkan ciuman ganas yang ia berikan. Daesung mendorong TOP karena nafasnya mulai habis.

"Haaahhhh...Haaahhhh" Daesung kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman ganas TOP

Tiba-tiba saja TOP mendorong Daesung hingga ia tertidur di tempat tidur. TOP mulai lagi dengan ciumannya, kali ini ia dengan paksa merobek kaos tipis Daesung dan melemparnya entah kemana. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai memainkan nipple Daesung hingga embuat yang memlikinya menggeliat kegelian.

Daesung iseng-iseng membuka kancing piyama yang dipakai TOP.

"Kau nakal Chagi" TOP menyentuh hidung Daesung dan mulai melepaskan celana milik Daesung.

Sekarang daesung sudah tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Malam hari di dorm Big bang sangat dingin,TOP pun menyelimuti Daesung dengan bed cover sambil tetap memompa junior Daesung.

"Aghhhh~"

"Kau begitu manis Chagi"TOP mencium Daesung lagi

Daesung bangun dan melepas piyama TOP dengan sempurna. Dada TOP yang besar sungguh kekar dibanding milik Daesung. TOP menundukan kepalanya dan memasukan semua junior Daesung kedalam mulutnya. Sesekali ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"Aghhhh~ hyung~" pipi TOP sudah mulai pegal karena sesuatu yang ia tunggu tak kunjung keluar "Hyung~~ ah~~" Salvia daesung keluar dan segera di telan habis oleh TOP. Akhirnya setelah pipi TOP yang sudah pegal mendapatkan imbalan yang sesuai.

TOP mendorong Daesung yang masih duduk. Ia membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan Daesung junior yang lebih besar dari milik Daesung.

"ini yang kau mau?" Tanya TOP. Daesung mengangguk "Kalau mau manjakan dia"

Daesung pun mendekati junior TOP dan mulai memasukan semua milik TOP kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau pintar Chagi" TOP mengelus kepala Daesung

Beberapa menit kemudian Daesung meresa sesuatu yang tidak enak di bagian bawah badannya. Ada sesuatu yang menegang. Daesung berhenti menghisap junior TOP. Ia duduk sambil menggesek-gesekan kedua kakinya.

"Kamu baru menegang sesudah aku memainkan mu? That's wierd"

TOP meniduri daesung lagi dan memasukan dua jari kedalam hole Daesung.

"Tenang saja ini hanya agar juniormu tidak menegang lagi"

"AH~~ HYUNG ITU SAKIT AH~~~" Erang Daesung. TOP tidak menghiraukan erangan Daesung

TOP memasukan jarinya kelur-dan masuk ke hole daesung lalu mencari titik klimaks Daesung.

"Ah~~" erang Daesung lagi. TOP berhasil menemukan titik kelimaks Daesung

TOP tersenyum evil mengalahkan senyuman setan. Ia mencium Daesung dan memasukan juniornya perlahan ke hole daesung

"Arghhh~~"TOP mengeluarkan juniornya dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam hole Daesung. Beberapa kali Daesung berteriak. Ia pun meneteskan air matanya

"Chagi apa aku terlalu keras?" Tanya TOP yang panik dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Daesung

"Tidak aku hanya mau istirahat"

"ya sudah tetapi aku bisa tertidur sampai besok siang lho.."

"Eh tidak jadi deh, eehh ehhe kita lanjutkan saja" TOP menyeringa mendengar ucapan Daesung dan kembali memasukan juniornya kedalam hole Daesung

"ARHG~~~" erang daesung

TOP berusaha mencari titik klimaks Daesung . TOP cukup terganggu dengna erangan Daesung. Ia pun mencium Daesung sambil terus mengeluarkan dan memasukan juniornya. TOP berdiam beberapa menit. Lalu memasukan juniornya lagi dan akhinrnya menemukan titik klimaks Daesung hingga Daesung berteriak cukup kencang.

"ARGH"

Beberapa sentakan lagi TOP aka mengeluarkan salvianya.

"Ahhhh..."

Dan akhirnya hole Daesung sekarang sudah penuh dengan salvia milik TOP. TOP segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Daesung.

"Kau sangat sexy Chagi.."

Daesung mencium bibir TOP sekilas "Saranghe TOP-Hyung"

"Nado saranghe Chagi"

Mereka pun tertidur sampai pagi.

Pagi hari di dorm...

"Morning hyung" ucap semua member yang ada di meja makan

"Morning, GD, seungri kenapa mata kalian seperti panda?"

"Semalam kita sibuk" jawab mereka berbarengan

"Mereka bercinta" jawab Taeyang

"Oh"

"Hyung dan Daesung juga bercinta ya, kok tampak seperti seungri semua" Taeyang mulai panik

"Iya memang kenapa?"tanya TOP

"Kita harus menambah member hyung aku juga mau bercinta seperti kalian, masa hanya aku yang masih perjaka"

"Kamu jangan seperti kami carilah yeoja yang imut bagaimana dengan Minzy 2NE1?" Tanya TOP

"Aku mau dengan namja saja"

"terserah kamu tetapi jangan pernah mengambil Daesung, kalau tidak kamu bisa seperti sampah di luar"

"Seungri juga" ucap GD tidak mau kalah


End file.
